Question: In how many ways can a president and a 2-person committee be chosen from a group of 8 people (where the order in which we choose the 2 people doesn't matter)?  (The president cannot be on the committee.)
Explanation: We have to first choose a president, and then we have to choose 2 people, but the order in which we choose the people doesn't matter. So first there are 8 ways to choose the president. Then there are 7 ways to choose the first person, and 6 ways to choose second person.  However, we have overcounted, since choosing person A first and person B second will give us the same committee as choosing person B first and person A second.  Each committee is counted twice in our original $7 \times 6$ count, so we must divide by 2 to correct for this overcount, giving us $8\times(7 \times 6)/2 = \boxed{168}$ ways to choose a president and a 2-person committee from 8 people.